


When the one who means the most to you (Is the one who didn't show?)

by darkestnight22



Series: All You Had To Do Was Stay [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Jaebum is kinda a douche, M/M, Poor Jinyoung, Pre break up, Stood Up, inspired by a song, sorry - Freeform, the moment I knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestnight22/pseuds/darkestnight22
Summary: “He said he’d be here...”Jinyoung’s resolve seemed to fail under the gaze of two of his closest friends.Or the one where Jaebum forgets to show up...again.





	When the one who means the most to you (Is the one who didn't show?)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! So this is kinda my first real work. I mean it’s also kinda a plot bunny and could have so much more done with it. If anyone is interested in continuing it or rewriting it better, just leave a comment so I can check it out! 
> 
> This was inspired by The Moment I Knew by Taylor Swift. I had been listening to that while I was reading a JJP fic and got mad inspired. 
> 
> I’m posting this on mobile, so I’m sorry if the format is a little screwed up! Please enjoy and feel free to give feedback!
> 
> This is not beta’d and there are probably multiple mistakes. I am sorry for that. That being said, no hate, please!! I know I’m not the strongest writer, but I have feelings like everyone else.

Jinyoung kept one eye on the door as he spoke with a group of coworkers; he was just waiting for it to bust open.

Jaebum said he’d be here.

He quickly turned back to the conversation, smiling politely as he excused himself to go get another drink.

He maneuvered his way around the crowded hallway to the kitchen. Groups of people linger around the entrance, nursing drinks and laughing. He just quickly shoots them a smile and keeps moving, trying to avoid being pulled into another unwanted conversation.

He should be here already, Jinyoung contemplates looking at the wall clock.

He’d said he’d be here.

Yugyeom and Bambam interrupt his train of thought by bursting into the kitchen.

“Happy Birthdayyy Hyung!! One year closer to ancient, huh?” It was Bambam who decided to insult, or rather, wish him well first.

Yugyeom stood draped over Bambam’s back, “ yeah, Hyung-“

He stopped himself, noticing the cold look on Jinyoung’s face, “don’t tell me that your age is catching up to you so quickly?”

They both watch as Jinyoungs face flicks to irritated in seconds, but before he could reply Jackson walks into the kitchen as well.

“Ah, look at my little Nyoungie, you’re all grown up now, aren’t you?” Jackson all but throws himself at Jinyoung, who struggles to keep them both standing.

“Jackson get the fuck off of me” Jinyoungs voice leaves no room for argument, but Jackson refuses to listen. He wraps both legs around Jinyoung’s waist and holds them closer together with his arms around Jinyoung’s shoulders.

“It looks like Jackson-Hyung has already had a bit to drink”, Yugyeom and Bambam are still standing at the edge of the kitchen, but neither moves to help the birthday boy.

“Gyeomie! Bamie! My babies!!! Come join Hyung’s cuddle!” Jackson starts to speak after unwinding an arm from Jinyoung.

Both boys realize this is the wrong place to be, so they quickly make an exit claiming to need to find Mark.

Jinyoung sighs in frustration before moving to continue untangling Jackson from his body. After finishing, he goes to mix himself a drink. His mind was still stuck on Jaebum...

He said he’d be here.

Jinyoung looked at the clock again.

Having been untangled, Jackson found a new home sitting on the counter next to the copious amounts of alcohol Mark had decided to invest in for the party. He wasn’t as drunk as the kids had thought, and it wasn’t hard to notice the drop in mood as Jinyoung stared at the clock.

Jackson finally speaking is what broke Jinyoung out of his trance, “Hey, Jinyoung... what’s wrong man? It’s your birthday, you’re supposed to be the life of the party tonight!”

Jinyoung just sighed before saying, “Nothing’s wrong, I’m just thinking about all of the work I have to do tomorrow.”

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Jackson hops off the counter and makes his way to where Jinyoung is standing, “What’s got you so down tonight? And why hasn’t your boyfriend smothered you in kisses to make you smile again?”

Frowning, Jinyoung turned away before answering, only to be cut off once again by a new arrival, this time in the form of Mark, who had been told by the maknaes that Jinyoung needed rescuing.

“What’s going on here?” Mark was confused as to what he had just walked in on. Jackson looked far more serious that the maknaes had led him to believe.

“Noth-“ Jinyoung’s answer was cut off by Jackson.

“Jinyoung is upset about something, but he refuses to tell me why” the look on Jackson’s face could be called a pout, but everyone in the room could see the concern that his eyes held.

“Upset? Jinyoung what’s wrong? Do you not like the party? I tried to keep it on the smaller side, and this playlist only has songs that you like...” Mark started to trail off, a contemplative look on his face. “Or does it have something to do with Jaebum not being here?”

“What!? Where the hell is Jaebum? I thought he was here already and I just missed him” Jackson was growing louder with every word, as Jinyoung’s face started to crumble.

“He said he’d be here...”

Jinyoung’s resolve seemed to fail under the gazes of two of his closest friends. As tears start to fall, both Mark and Jackson move in to hug him. Mark pulls back slightly to wipe away some of the tears.

“Ha said that he planned on leaving the studio early so that he could be here on time” Jinyoung was starting to sob now.

“Maybe he got stuck in traffic.” Jackson starts to reassure as he looks at the time “ for four hours...?”

Mark shoots Jackson a furious look before taking over “a million things could have happened, has he texted at all?” As Jinyoung shakes his head Mark sighs, “Have you texted him?”

Jinyoung shakes his head again, “I didn’t want to nag. If he actually meant to be here, he would have taken the time to contact me.”

“Well, there’s no use worrying over what could have been, right now we’ve got an apartment full of people and a birthday boy to celebrate.”

With that Mark pinches Jinyoung’s side, pulling a smile and a squeal out of him.

“Jackson, can you go gather everyone into the living room? It’s time to sing happy birthday.” Mark always knows how to take control of the situation.

“Aye Aye Captain!” Jackson salutes before heading out of the kitchen.

“Let’s get you cleaned up now,” Mark says to Jinyoung as he moves to wet a paper towel. He quickly wipes away any reminder of tears from Jinyoung’s face before moving to straighten out his clothes. Mark moves to the fridge to get the cake before he leaves the room.

Jinyoung tries to smile as he follows Mark to the living room.  When they arrive, the rest of the party guests are already spread around the room. Mark lights the candles on the cake as the crowd starts to sing.

Jinyoung feels like the room is moving in slow motion. He spots a few friends from work, like Jihyo and her girlfriend, Jaebum’s cousin Nayeon, as well as Namjoon and Hyunwoo. Momo and Sehun are also here with their significant others.  His little brother Hyunjin and his friends are even here, standing next to Bambam and Yugyeom.

The smile starts to slip off his face as he takes in the glaringly obvious absence.

He said he’d be here.

Jinyoung manages to make it through the rest of the night, somehow.  Only a few more people ask where Jaebum is. The entire situation makes everyone uncomfortable, so people stop asking.

It’s a quarter to one when Jinyoung starts to get ready for bed, deciding to put off cleaning until tomorrow. Just as he moves to get under the covers on his bed, his phone rings.

He freezes.

He knows who it is.

There’s only one person it could be.

Jaebum

Jinyoung takes a deep breath before picking up his phone.

Steeling his nerves he answers, “Hello?”.

The other side of the line is silent for a minute...”Happy Birthday Jinyoung”

Jaebum sounds exhausted. A frown makes its way across Jinyoung’s face. Does he have any right to be exhausted?

He said he’d be here.

“Jaebum” the weariness Jinyoung felt must have colored his voice as well.

“I’m sorry I didn’t make it tonight... things have been crazy at the studio. They just hired another producer and I couldn’t leave a stranger alone to work in my space... I had to supervise.” Jaebum starts to explain.

Jinyoung just sighs, feeling exhaustion continue to creep up on him. He knows what needs to happen now. He listens to Jaebum’s excuses for another minute before cutting him off.

“I’m sorry too”

Jaebum makes a confused noise on the other end of the line.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can keep doing this anymore.”

Jaebum tried to interject “Jinyoung I-“

Jinyoung just continues “I’m sorry but I don’t think I can handle being the only one who puts effort into our relationship. This isn’t the first date you’ve missed, and maybe if it was  _ just _ a date I wouldn’t have been upset... I think we need to take a step back and revaluate what we want out of this relationship. Maybe you’re not ready for commitment.”

Jaebum is quick to argue “Jinyoung, do you even know what you’re saying? I haven’t missed that many events, why are you overreacting so much?”

“Overreacting? Jaebum we haven been on an actual date in almost two months and we haven’t spent more than an hour in each other’s presence in twice that!”

“Jinyoung-“

“And for the record, you’ve canceled about 4 dates and stood me up on just as many, so don’t say I’m overreacting.”

Jaebum is silent.

“And Jaebum?”

He grunts.

“Happy Anniversary”

Jinyoung hangs up as fast as he can, silencing his phone and throwing it across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Twit & CC: @Darkestnight22  
> Edited 10/18/19 (not perfect, but hopefully improved)


End file.
